


Colorful Day

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Dance Central
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, colorful, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch always has been looking up to his partner and friend Mo. Lately, he isn't too sure, though, what exactly makes him like the other that much. Is it more than friendship?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Night

_For a friend, who asked me to write this fan-fiction for her. Here you go, honey!_

***

Stretching on his bed, Glitch tried to get himself to calm down. Which was easier said than to be done, he just couldn't settle down enough to finally fall asleep. The night had been awesome, as it always was when he was together with Mo, but this time, it had been exceptional, and left him in a still all too excited state.

Mo had promised him that tomorrow, they would go to town and just rest for a day, as they had been giving performances for weeks now, without break, without a real free day to balance themselves again. It was time to have a relaxed day again, and that would be tomorrow.

Or rather today, as Glitch confirmed with a glance on his clock.

**2:40 AM**

Gods, he really should have been sleeping already, but the thought of spending a relaxed day with Mo made Glitch all nervous. They surely had spent some free time together already, but it somehow felt that this would become a  _ really _ special day for them. For both of them. For their friendship, which lately had been blooming without comparison.

Glitch blushed lightly at the thought of how close they got when dancing, which before never really had bothered him. Since some time, however, the smaller member of _Hi-Def_ was not too sure if that really was just platonic friendship they were having there. Not because Mo had said anything special, but because their brushing touches when dancing seemed to be a tad too frequent for pure coincidence.

Or was it just his imagination? Glitch turned on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he wanted to believe that it meant more than just coincidence whenever they touched, maybe he wanted it to mean more than just friendship. But... that _never_ had been a theme up to this point?

Groaning lowly, Glitch hid his face in the pillows, trying to chase off all of those thoughts running wild in his head. It was no use, there was just too much going on in his mind, too much of those confusing memories welling up. It wasn't anything bad, just... confusing.

Again, he glanced at the clock, groaning inwardly.

**3:24 AM**

Had he  _ really _ just spent more than 40 minutes to just think about Mo? About their relationship, their friendship, their being together? It seemed so, otherwise it couldn't be explained he still was awake at half past three in the morning. Chewing on his lower lip, Glitch stretched lazily, unusually heavy-feeling. Was sleep finally settling in?

It always had been a bit more difficult for him to fall asleep, even when having danced most of the day. There had been enough opportunities to rest and recover from exactly that, therefore he still felt a tiny bit hyper. And exactly that was keeping him from finally and effectively falling asleep.

He rolled on his side, pillow hugged close to his chest. A new worry had entered his mind, aside from the fact he already was thinking about Mo that much. What if the other didn't even know about that? What if Mo was oblivious to those strange, confusing feelings? After all, the other never had shown any interest of  _ that _ sort in him, which probably was better this way.

Glitch scratched his neck, peeking at the clock from behind his pillow.

**3:47 AM**

Sighing in annoyance, he threw his pillow up, catching it again. He really should have been sleeping by now, but there still was something keeping him awake. What was it now again? Could it really just be Mo, and the way they touched now and then? After all, it was sort of inevitable, when they were on the dance-floor together, so...

Ruffling through his own hair, Glitch could only slowly settle down. Mo still was very much present in his thoughts, and somewhere around 4 in the morning, he finally managed to fall asleep, in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs. But still, his thoughts didn't stop. They rather followed him into his dreams.

He and Mo, they always had been getting along perfectly fine. They were  _ Hi-Def _ , highly popular in the clubs, and with tons of fans. But still, there seemed to be something, a not to be defined bond between them, which now began tugging on Glitch's conscience. Whatever it was, it made the smaller male, already being hyper by nature, even more restless.

Any time he and Mo were together, he felt like he was the king of the world. With the other by his side, Glitch felt unbeatable, as if he had endless energy to dance at his heart's content. But if he got  _ really _ close to Mo, though it still happened only when dancing or training, Glitch couldn't help but to feel strangely giddy. It was happening since some time, and had started out of the blue.

Nothing he felt ashamed for, though. It was just unsettling him a little that it had come up this suddenly, and without him being able to control it. Plus, Mo hadn't started treating him differently, which he was grateful for as well as confused over. Wasn't it pretty obvious sometimes? But no, that wouldn't have been Mo if the other had started teasing him with that.

No, in his dreams, Mo came visiting him, and not with any malicious intentions. That wouldn't have matched this gentleman at all. He knew how his friend was, in any situation. Glitch had always looked up to Mo, seen him as a tutor, friend, someone he could trust... Maybe even more? Who knew?

Nothing about the dream unsettled him. It was a light, friendly dream, full of radiant colors, like so many of the dreams Glitch had. And as Mo hugged him in his dream, exactly _then..._

His alarm clock went off.

Glitch blinked sluggishly, grabbing the clock and yawning.

**9:00 AM**

Time to spend his day with Mo!

 


	2. Red Morning

It needed only some minutes for Glitch to be all hyper an overly active again. Even when not exactly having gotten much sleep the previous night, he was just too happy he would spend his day with Mo. There were so many things he wanted to do, and to see, and and and...!

He had to take a deep breath to not go completely crazy over the thought alone. Mo would be coming soon, and he still wanted to grab some breakfast. Even when feeling like he had enough energy already, he couldn't go long without something proper to eat. After all, he wanted to have a nice day with Mo, and not collapse because he would have forgotten to eat in the morning.

While he still was sitting at the table, a slice of bread with some strawberry jam on it, the doorbell rang. Jumping from his chair, not paying too much attention at how he looked like at the very moment, he opened the door to greet Mo with a cheerful smirk.

“Good Morning, Glitch. Hey, is that strawberry jam there?”

Before Glitch could have said anything, Mo had wiped his finger along the smaller male's mouth corner and licked off the sticky red goodness. Glitch blushed lightly, inwardly completely confused. That simple act of Mo licking off the strawberry jam had triggered quite something inside of him. And for a moment, the glowing digits of the watch and his swirling mind from the previous night were back.

“Glitch? Mo to Glitch, please respond!”

Laughing, Mo ruffled through Glitch's hair as the smaller male seemed to come back to reality, teasing Glitch with a light smirk. Glitch poked out his tongue, to then hurry up _a lot_. He wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as somehow possible and get this day started, because then, it would last longer – or so, he thought.

Rushing to eat the last bit of bread, Glitch then skipped to the bathroom, washing off his face (as much as that sight had appealed to him, in a strange way, he didn't want _that_ to happen again today), before he got dressed properly. Before, he had been in his pajamas, which were at least as colorful as his everyday clothes. And only then, this fact even occurred to him.

Still all flushed, he went back to meet Mo at the door, who was causally leaning there and entirely at his ease. Not bored or annoyed by how long Glitch had taken to get himself ready, but just relaxed and smiling in a friendly way.

“Something wrong, Glitch?”

“No, everything's fine.”

That had come just a _tad_ too fast, but it only made Mo laugh heartily. Something Glitch loved to hear, and once more, heat rose into his ears. Oh dear, had he really just made Mo laugh like that? It was somehow embarrassing, and somehow incredibly reassuring, in some sense. He stretched lightly, poking out his tongue at Mo.

“Yeah yeah, just laugh about me, that's not nice, y'know.”

“I'm not laughing about you, Glitch, no worries. I'm laughing about how nervous you are today.”

Okay, fine, so Mo had noticed. Glitch shrugged it off as unimportant, and tugged Mo along as they finally left the building. Mo laughed once more at how eager Glitch was to get out and moving around the city, but he knew that already from the smaller male. After all, having been with the other for quite some time already, he knew exactly just how hyper Glitch could get.

While they were strolling through the streets and the morning sun slowly gained some strength, they were chattering lightly about what they could do today. As they weren't planning on going to a certain club in the evening, they had any freedom to go where they wanted – given that there weren't hordes of fans lurking for them to get an opportunity to be close to the two members of _Hi-Def_.

“So, Glitch, where do you want to go first?”

“Dunno, you decide.”

Mo shrugged with a grin, and they both had to laugh. The initial unease about Glitch had come off, as the thoughts from before had all been erased from his mind for the moment. Why worrying about so much, when he just could have a good time with Mo, without having to bother about anything and get worried for no reason at all?

They decided to go to one of the parks, while the sun rose higher into the sky. It was only around 10 AM in the morning, but there already were quite some people in the park, strolling like the two males and chattering happily. Some of course recognized the two of them, but left them alone for the moment. Enough chances to still meet them, after all, and when they were on their way without anything hinting they were heading for a certain party location, then they most usually had some private business.

A greatly welcomed change, as it gave them a calm day without the shouting of the crowds usually surrounding them. The fresh air was a great relief too, and with all of that, they both laid back in one of the lawn patches they actually were allowed to step on.

Stretching on the soft grass, they stared up into the sky for a while, watching the clouds drifting by. Glitch was getting a tiny bit nervous once more, as he remembered what had kept him awake most of the night. But that subsided as Mo stretched and yawned lazily, making Glitch snicker.

“What? I had a long night, so don't laugh about me.”

“M'not laughing about you, Mo.”

“You tease.”

Mo snatched the laughing male and ruffled through Glitch's short hair, until the other was squirming from laughing so hard. He let go of him, laughing himself, and fell back on the lawn, Glitch's head on his stomach and a good feeling spreading in his whole body.

“Why were you awake all night long, Mo?”

“Thinking about a lot of things, nothing interesting, really.”

Glitch nodded slowly, and he couldn't help himself but to wonder if Mo had been staying awake for the exact same reason as him. But, no, that couldn't be the reason why. He had to be imagining things. So he just laid back, watching the clouds, Mo's smell in his nose. Once more, a blush was tinting his cheeks and ears lightly.

If the morning already was going this well, then he surely was looking forward to the rest of the day!


	3. Orange Midday

Around midday, when the sun was beaming down at them, Mo and Glitch took a break from their strolling around the city and bought themselves a cone of ice cream for each of them. And not with just one flavor, but with at least four mixed together. While Mo stuck with chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and pistachio, Glitch had chosen lemon, mango, water melon and raspberry.

Nibbling on the cone now and then, they had sat down on a bench, enjoying the heat of the day and the coolness of their ice alike. Glitch had calmed down once more, which was fairly easy with ice cream distracting him. Mo, on the other hand, was secretly watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Not that Glitch would have noticed anything.

_'He is behaving a bit differently today. But it's nothing I could define. I just hope he didn't notice that I'm... a bit besides myself.'_

Glitch indeed had been oblivious to the little embarrassing things Mo had inwardly groaned about. Like tripping against the smaller male, staring at him when he was balancing on a guard rail, blushing at feeling the other's head on his stomach... and all such things.

Ah, but now, some cool and refreshing ice cream. Mo licked along the melting mass with delight, as did Glitch. He chuckled at how colorful the other's cone looked like, while his own was a bit more muted in its colors. But, meh, it didn't make much of a difference. They both were enjoying themselves so far, and that was what counted.

As to be awaited, the smaller member of _Hi-Def_ finished his ice cream sooner, now nibbling on the cone, while Mo still was occupied with the last bits of chocolate and pistachio. That, Glitch took as an opportunity to move about a little, mostly to get rid of his overflowing energy. Like this, Mo could secretly admire him once more, especially as Glitch was making a handstand and walked around on his hands for some time.

Mo really wondered what was up with him today. He usually could be all relaxed around Glitch, but today, his stomach seemed to be full of fluttering butterflies. It even was hard to remember he still had some ice cream, and almost let all of it melt and run down over his fingers. Oh damn... that was _really_ embarrassing.

But he could recover pretty fast, and finally finished his cone, chuckling then as Glitch flopped back down on his feet, stretching with a satisfied expression. But he didn't get up already, because soon enough, the smaller male was walking on his hands again, while his feet sometimes moved to balance himself.

“Don't topple over, Glitch.”

“Ey, I won't, m'not as clumsy as you, Mo!”

That made the taller male laugh lightly, and Glitch snickered that much he had to come down on his feet again to not just fall flat on his face. Almost a disappointment for Mo, but there still was more than enough of Glitch to admire. Maybe too much, because this time, Glitch caught him staring.

“Everything alright, Mo? You look a bit... spaced out, man.”

“What...? Oh, no, it's nothing. Really, everything's just perfectly fine.”

Now _that_ had been damned close. Glitch had just shrugged then and sat back down on the bench, stretching in delight and leaning his face up into the sunlight, to enjoy the warmth coming down on them. Again, Mo felt something stir in him, like something fluttery and very, very enjoyable. But maybe, he should have just pulled his mind out of the gutter and behaved completely normal around Glitch.

The only problem was that it was almost _impossible_ for him to move his eyes or thoughts off Glitch. The smaller male had done so successfully, not that Mo would have noticed before or now anyway. What a little sweet irony. They both admired each other secretly, and didn't dare to say anything. But well, there had to be a time they might want to confess to each other...

“So, what do we do now, Mo?”

Mo shrugged his shoulders, biting on his lower lip while thinking. They had been at the park, had gotten themselves ice cream, so now, it might be time for some more action and fun. He cocked his head to one side, scratching the side of his neck.

“We could go to the skater park. Maybe we can convince them to let us try a few things.”

Glitch grinned from one ear to the other and nodded at that. Now that sounded like fun for sure. But before they got moving, Glitch picked up something bright orange having fallen out of his pocket. It was a new scarf, similar to the red one he usually wore. Mo chuckled, lifting an eyebrow at that.

But then, he merely took it, and before Glitch could have protested, Mo had undone the knot of the red one, to replaced it with the bright orange one.

“I think that matches you just as well. But nowhere near the red one, of course.”

“Well thanks, man.”

Glitch poked out his tongue at Mo, but grinned and pulled the taller male with him. The red scarf was stuffed into a pocket, and they strolled towards the skater park. If Glitch would have noticed that Mo was blushing at how cheerful Glitch was, then there _maybe_ would have been something to talk about.

But, hey, better having some fun before the serious stuff. Besides, the day was far from being over already, so why bothering themselves with talking too much?


	4. Green Early Afternoon

The many flavors of their ice cream still on their tongues, the two males soon were standing outside of the small skate park, watching how several youths were showing off their skill on the half-pipes, quarter-pipes, and guard rails. Snickering, Glitch nudged Mo slightly, who shook his head at that.

“We're so going to embarrass ourselves if we try that.”

“So what? Where's the fun in that, huh?”

Mo laughed, nudging Glitch back, ending up with snatching the smaller male and ruffling Glitch until the smaller male was squirming. They were both laughing this hearty, it was unbelievable they could get any happier. Though, with such company, what could possibly go wrong?

Maybe they shouldn't have come to the skate park, but then again, why not enjoying it for some time? After all, they wouldn't have to really do anything here, as long as they didn't want to. And, really, skateboarding surely looked a lot more spectacular if one of the professionals did it.

The two of them settled with just taking their time and watching the youths doing their tricks and mocking each other, while the sunlight became a little more dim. Here and there, a cloud was drifting by, but that was all there was to this early time of the afternoon.

“Say, Glitch, how about if we go back to the park again? It was really nice there.”

“But it's boring there.”

“Yeah yeah, there's much being boring pretty soon to you, right?”

Grinning, Glitch then squirmed lightly at the ruffling. He only ever let Mo do that, anyone else would have gotten a quite negative response. But well, now, it was time to get going again. They couldn't just stare at the skateboarders for all eternity.

After a long, and friendly, argument, they decided that maybe returning to the park wasn't a that bad idea. So the two of them once more had laid down in the grass, now utterly satisfied with the day and not really planning to do anything more than lying on their back and watch the skies above them.

“Say, Glitch... you seemed a bit nervous this morning.”

“Really? Huh, strange, didn't think I was behaving odd.”

Glitch's heart skipped a beat as Mo wrapped one arm around him. It only then occurred to the smaller male they were _really_ close to each other. He bit back what would have sound like a nervous and completely idiotic laughter, instead focusing on Mo.

The taller male was all attentive, smiling down at him and ruffling him friendly once more, which made Glitch laugh, despite how tense he felt just now.

“You look so worried, that's not fitting you.”

“Ey, I'm not worried, man, at least not about me. The only thing I'm worried about is my hair!”

Mo grinned broadly, ruffling Glitch once more, just for the fun of it. The smaller male complained lowly, but that was all he could do against Mo's ruffling. He did like it, especially now. When would they have that much of a chance to be close together like this outside of dancing too soon, anyway?

Whistling to himself, Glitch then relaxed against Mo's warmer body, even if that meant that he was almost literally on top of the taller male. It didn't even feel uncomfortable or embarrassing, just natural and really reassuring. It was... Well, it was just _comfortable_.

“Mo?”

“What is it, Glitch?”

“Say, do you... you know, _like_ me?”

“If you tell me how you mean that, then I could tell you.”

Glitch shrugged, blushing lightly and not wanting to go on, and Mo didn't force him. In fact, he was trying to hide that he was blushing himself. What an awkward moment, but well, it could have gone worse. Therefore, he just shut up, and enjoyed being there with Mo.

For some minutes, there was just silence, then Glitch suddenly got up and began fooling around again. Snickering, Mo sat up lightly, leaning on his elbows while watching the younger male doing his handstands and occasional back flips, just fooling around and testing how far he could go.

Mo couldn't stop grinning at how much the other was showing off, at some point snatching Glitch off his feet and ruffling the smaller male once more. Laughing and squirming, Glitch then lifted his hands.

“Okay, okay, man, stop it! I give up!”

Gasping for air, Glitch struggled out of Mo's grip, snickering still as he wiped over his face. He had been laughing that much he almost had started crying from it, which made him grimace slightly. But he never could be mad at Mo, not in a hundred years.

Panting lowly, Glitch stretched against Mo, making some low, happy sounds about being petted just now and generally given Mo's whole attention. Which wasn't the case while dancing, because then, they had to pay all of their attention to the crowds.

Scratching his neck slightly, Glitch sat up further, patting his stomach. Even when just having had quite some ice cream, he surely could use some more. He nudged Mo to stand up, which the other accepted with a light sigh, after brushing himself off.

“Where shall we go now?”

“Dunno, guess there's a good place somewhere, man.”

And even if it was pretty early for dinner, it wouldn't hurt to grab some drinks. And it might help them to get a bit less awkward in each other's presence, too.


	5. Turquoise Late Afternoon

As they were wandering about the city, searching for a nice little restaurant to grab some more food, or at least a bar for a drink, they noticed that on a small square, a crowd had gathered, and seemed to cheer at someone dancing. They glanced at each other, then shrugged lightly, approaching the small crowd. So, okay, they might would be watching someone else dancing, but that wouldn't be everything on this day.

The group that was showing off right now was none of the big formations, but they surely had talent. Mo and Glitch both joined the cheering of the crowd at how self-secure the four dancers moved. They had been at this point, and they had come further. Strange, it was almost like looking at their own past.

Glitch's mind drifted off, and he somehow had to think about everything having happened today. It had been a completely relaxed day, without any signs that Mo had noticed anything about his behavior, be it nervousness or anything similar. So maybe, this feeling really was just one-sided. That would have been sad... and as it seemed, it would stay like that.

Sighing inwardly, Glitch felt his chest tighten up. So it wouldn't be more than friendship after all? Maybe he had just overreacted, that was quite possible, too. Why should Mo be more than a friend to him, anyway? If the taller male would regard him as 'just friend', then it would be okay. Or so, Glitch guessed. It was just so damned _confusing_.

“Come on, Glitch, let's go.”

Mo pulled the other with him, and Glitch reluctantly came with the taller male, almost unwilling in some way. But well, he had little choice there. And honestly, he wanted to stay with the other, and not lose him on the way to wherever they would be going. Even if it surely hurt in his chest. Was he lovesick, in the end? No, Glitch couldn't believe that.

And still, he came along with Mo, smiling on the outside, but worried to no end on the inside. He was anxious, about what would happen in the future, about what would still be in store for them. Maybe their friendship would even end at some point? He didn't even dare to _think_ about any possible scenario for them to part their ways and just...

“Glitch? Hey, Glitch, what's the matter?”

“Huh?”

Glitch hadn't even noticed they had stopped, and his body, having run some sort of automatic program, as it seemed, had stopped along with Mo. He shook his head briefly, as if to chase off an unwanted thought, making Mo chuckle quietly. He surely was looking confused and besides himself now, he could bet on that.

“Hey, what's up with you, Glitch? You are this distracted, it's really confusing.”

“It's nothing, man. Really, I'm fine.”

Strange how easy it was to lie to Mo. It made Glitch feel really bad about it, but he didn't want to say anything about his true feelings either. What had begun with a fluttering sensation in the morning now seemed to have become heavy stones making swallowing difficult for him. Something was blocking his throat, he was almost sure of that.

“Are you sure? I don't know, you look unwell. Tell me, is there something bothering you?”

_'I want to tell you that I really like you. More than just as a friend. But... I just can't, okay?'_

Mo lifted his eyebrows as no answer came, crouching slightly and giving Glitch a light ruffle, to wake the other from his strange trance. Glitch squirmed lightly, and a weak smile tugged at his mouth corners.

“Hey, you can tell me, really. You look like you got something big on your mind.”

“Yeah, you could say so...”

“Care to tell me about it?”

_'I really want to tell him, but I'm just scared. I don't want this to end in a disaster.'_

Reluctantly, Glitch shook his head. No, he just couldn't tell Mo about it. Not now, not in such a situation. The day had been great, and he didn't want to have any disappointments now. Especially not now, it would have been really bad. Therefore, he just kept awkwardly quiet, until Mo scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

“Fine, then how about if we go there?”

He pointed over at a bar, with turquoise light streaming down from various lamps. It gave the place something strangely futuristic, which appealed to Glitch. He nodded, letting himself be tugged along once more. His mind didn't pass out like before, he tried to keep himself in the here and now. It was important to stick with Mo now, wasn't it? So he wanted it to not go all crazy and awkward.

Still, as they sat there at the bar and Mo was chattering with a waitress, Glitch couldn't help but to go back to those gloomy thoughts welling up inside of him. Once more, anxiety gripped him lightly, but thankfully was shoved away by the smile Mo gave him, and just him. That was much better. Really, he had needed that, otherwise he would have gone crazy.

He picked up his lemonade, suckling on the straw while he let his legs swing from the stool. Not even Mo could set his feet on the ground, which somehow made Glitch snicker. It had something strangely funny about it, and it finally relieved a bit of the tension having fallen on him this suddenly.

“There he is, the ever-smiling Glitch.”

Mo had picked a teasing tone, though this time, it was Glitch ruffling the taller male, and not the other way round. Laughing, they struggled a bit, at the same time watching out to knock over their drinks or themselves off the stools, before they could settle down again. Mo readjusted himself, while Glitch smirked at the other.

“That was my revenge for you always being in my hair.”

“I noticed that much, yeah.”

Grinning at each other, they then spent the late afternoon at the bar, without really having any stress to get somewhere in time or such things. Which was incredibly relaxing on its own, and making them feel balanced again. So that meant full power when dancing tomorrow, as it seemed.

But still, Glitch stayed tensed up and not really able to be fully happy. Though, as his stomach began to growl, they agreed that they had to go and find a good restaurant. But that also meant that their free day was almost over.

_'At least, I can enjoy it while it lasts. Better than nothing, right?'_


	6. Yellow Evening

Mo still was a bit distracted while they wandered along the brightly lit street, outwardly still talking all lightly and nicely with Glitch, but inwardly feeling like he was about to die from the tension rising inside of him. Ever since they had left the bar, Glitch had been a bit tensed up and sad, but hadn't told him why he was acting like that.

Trying to figure out if something had gone wrong, Mo did his best to make Glitch smile. It didn't always succeed, but at least, the other didn't look quite that worried any longer. That didn't change anything about Mo's feelings, though. The taller male was watching Glitch quietly as they had ordered their food, Glitch as usually too hyper to keep sitting still.

What was the other thinking of him, anyway? Mo never had found out, and honestly was a bit scared by what the other would say. Sure, their differences never had been an issue, but just now, he was quite aware of _how_ different they were. It unsettled Mo that he was thinking of that in the first place.

_'It never has mattered, and never will matter, right? But... what if Glitch finds someone he likes more than me...?'_

While Glitch already was digging in, Mo couldn't quite focus on eating. His appetite had been somewhat dulled by the thought that Glitch wouldn't like him back the way he liked the other, and that made him all tense and somewhat expectant. Not only towards what Glitch would say, but about himself, too.

While he watched the smaller male enjoying his foot, Mo tried to understand why Glitch had acted a bit strangely today. Here and there, there had been some incidents he hadn't fully understood, as he hadn't been able to figure them out completely. Sure, he was used to Glitch sometimes being a bit besides himself, but not like _this_.

As long as Mo could remember, they always had made up a damned good team. They had gone through everything together, and hat danced in the best clubs of the city. Even when being antagonists in some ways, or maybe because of that, they always had gone along perfectly fine. And they always had made up an unbeatable team.

But today had been... odd, in some ways. It had all started with the jam moment, as Mo called it for himself, at Glitch's door, having made the smaller male stutter for a moment and such things... Gods, he couldn't even _think_ straight any longer. It was all so confusing in many ways, so utterly complicated and tying his brain into a firm knot.

“Mo? Is everything okay?”

Blinking, the taller male looked up from his food, noticing that Glitch was giving him a completely confused look. He hadn't even noticed that he had fidgeted with his fork that much, being in thoughts and all that. With a quite embarrassed smile, Mo didn't say anything, just lowered his eyes again and toy around with his fork.

Glitch chuckled, shaking his head and reaching out to ruffle Mo, making the taller male squirm and laugh, finally. They grinned at each other and were _this_ close to just starting a little food fight, but being reasonable, they only mentally covered each other in their food. Ah, but that was pretty satisfying already.

“You're such a weirdo today, man, I'm not understanding you any longer.”

“No, I'm not weird. You're just trying to confuse me.”

Smiling with that ever-mischievous sparkle in his eyes, Glitch shrugged, again digging in and not just taking his time to enjoy. He wanted to be finished with his meal fast, as it seemed, and it tempted Mo to dig in just as well. But that wouldn't have gone right necessarily, so he just took it slow still. Even if it was difficult to focus on his food with Glitch that close to him.

Mo took his time with eating, though he had a hard time to eat the whole helping. It somehow was damned awkward to sit here with Glitch, and not really talk a lot. But well, it never had mattered that overly much. Now, however, he would have been glad if he could have talked all openly to Glitch. Something he couldn't though.

_'How can I tell him what I feel like? How... can I... tell him that I really like him?'_

Fidgeting, he at least tried to appear normal, but of course, Glitch noticed how tensed up he was. He grinned at Mo, then shrugged it off. Maybe the other was just tired. After all, they had been around the city for all day long, and therefore it seemed only logical that the other was a bit... tense. Maybe he should offer the other to go home now.

But then again, they both wanted it to last longer. Just a bit, even if it was only some more minutes. On the other hand, there was not really a reason why they could keep each other from leaving and just going back to the same routine as every other day.

After having paid and left the restaurant, they were unusually silent. Both Mo and Glitch were really sad that the day was almost over, and only the way to Glitch's apartment remained. Sighing inwardly, Mo watched Glitch out of corner of his eye, while being in thoughts still. Well, that was... awkward.

_'Well then, seems that I won't get any other chance than today...'_

And there it was, the door to Glitch's apartment.


	7. Purple Night

Standing in the front of Glitch's apartment, the two of them didn't really want to say goodbye. They both were standing there, without really wanting to move away, and quite awkwardly looking away from each other, now and then meeting each other's look now and then...

Should they do something about it? Should they... confess? Oh damn, it was so confusing. Had they stood closer to each other, they might even have heard their fastened heartbeats, their heavy breathing, all signs of how nervous they were. How awkward they were around each other just now. And they couldn't help it one second.

“So, uh, I guess...”

Mo had hesitantly started talking again, but he wasn't really able to get out anything properly. Glitch was feeling quite the same, and for a moment, just for such a glimpse, they understood each other perfectly well. How they wanted to say something this important, but didn't dare to because they feared it would destroy their friendship.

“M-Mo, I... I need to tell you something, before it's killing me, man.”

“Yes?"

 _Gods_ , it was difficult, to explain. Where to start with what he was feeling for the other? Where to start with what this day alone had been like for him? With what it all could mean for their long-groomed and blooming friendship? The tension inside of Glitch was overwhelming, and surely not in a good way.

“I... I just really wanted to say... that this whole day... it has been really cool to be with you, without... you know...”

“I guess I do, yeah.”

Could it get any more awkward for the two of them? They both were standing there, blushing, not knowing where to look without embarrassing themselves more, thought still, neither of them wanted to leave. And somehow, they got closer to each other. Closer than with dancing or physical contact alone.

“Hey, Mo...”

“Yes, Glitch?”

“I think... I think I like you. Really damned much, man.”

“I think so too.”

Without knowing how it had happened, they already were hugging each other, closely, too. Nothing they ever would have done if this special day hadn't happened. Somehow, they seemed to feel exactly the same, without any more words being uttered. Somehow relieved, and somehow confused, too. What would it mean for their further relationship?

Glitch blinked up, noticing that Mo was looking down at him with the same questioning expression. Then, with a smile, Mo undid the bright orange scarf, to replace it with the usual red one.

“Red suits you better, I guess.”

“Thanks, man.”

They shoved each other lightly, laughing lowly, then they settled down again. Fine, so they would be easy around each other again? Not this awkwardly tensed up and unable to talk? Hopefully, it would be like that for some more time, because it felt really good.

Then... it was strange, not to be explained how it happened in the first place. Before either Mo or Glitch knew what was happening to them, they had closed the distance between them and gave each other a most tender kiss.

Time seemed to stop while their lips were touching, and for just a glimpse, their very souls seemed to touch, and intertwine. They shuddered against each other, having a hard time to remember they were two individuals, before slowly separating from each other again.

“Wow.”

That was the only thing coming to Mo's mind, while Glitch still tried to wrap his around what had happened just now. There was no mistaking it, they had _kissed_. They had both felt this strange way, and just had let their bodies lead them. As if it had been nothing else but a dance, in some really strange way.

Glitch smiled to himself, then, without a word, let Mo come in for a short time. They needed to sort out their thoughts, though still needed each other exactly where they were, and not distance. Oh no, distance would have ruined everything now, which was totally ruled out after a perfect day.

“Guess... we see each other tomorrow again?”

The smaller male merely nodded, still a bright smile on his face. Chuckling, Mo couldn't help himself but to hug Glitch close and press a kiss on the other's forehead.

“Fine, then tomorrow. Don't be late, Glitch.”

They both would be late, for sure. After all, there still was so much to think about... and such wonderful dreams to be dreamed, but just for a short time. Just until the alarm clock would go off and announce another day full of colors.


End file.
